


SVU Prank War

by FanmixCereal



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Humor, I saw a prompt from Tumblr and I just..., i don't know what this is, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 06:57:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11076378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanmixCereal/pseuds/FanmixCereal
Summary: I saw a prompt from Tumblr about people having a prank war and thought, "Man, this is such a good idea for Law and Order SVU!"





	SVU Prank War

Barba took one step into the station and already had a strange feeling out the day. Everyone, instead throwing him a quick greeting and ask about his business, but instead, their entire attention was on him. Hell, even Fin was holding out on the usual banter and giving him a kind greeting, which threw him off balance.  
   
He gazed back and forth at them; all of them were either grinning or even trying to hide a chuckle. “Guys, seriously what is this?” he asked  
   
“What is what, Barba?” Amanda questioned back, twirling a bit in her chair, looking as though she had not a care in the world. The lawyer had the urge to stare incredulously at them. Seriously, what was going on here?  
   
“The carefree attitude, the fact that you all look so happy to see me. You guys are never this joyful when you do.”  
   
“Dang, Barba, that’s harsh.” Fin quipped, looking directly at him.  
   
“Yeah, Barba,” began Carisi, who then began to stand from his desk. “We enjoy your company… at times.”  
   
“Now look who’s being harsh.” Barba answered as the detective received a cup of coffee  from his desk; Carisi then made his way over to him and rose the cup towards him.  
   
“Well, could you take this cup of coffee as an apology?” Carisi asked with a kind smile on his face.  
   
Barba shrugged and assumed that nothing bad could happen from this. Big mistake. As he extended his hand to grab the cup, he should have noticed the widening grins of the two in the room. When he touched the cup, a sharp shock struck through him, causing him to jump backwards and yell in surprise (and certainly not yelp like a small puppy).  
   
“What the hell?” he exclaimed as he rubbed his hand to soothe the slight pain. He glared at the others, who were all laughing at him, especially Carisi, who was laughing to hard that he was doubling over.  
   
“SVU Prank Wars, my friend.” Rollins chuckled out, wiping the tears from her eyes.  
   
Luckily she can get a laugh from this, thought the lawyer, upset about the whole thing.  
   
At the sound of laughter, Olivia exited her office and looked among her detectives and ADA, questioningly. “What’s going on here?”  
   
“I’ll tell you what’s going on,” said Barba, still glaring at the culprits of this ‘crime’, “your detectives thought it was so hilarious of them to shook with some sort of toy and claimed that it was for some “SVU Prank War”, he finished, using air quotes.  
   
Olivia went silence at first, before looking at her detectives. “Guys,” she began, disappointment laced in her words, “c’mon now; we’re running a serious business here. Everyone get back to work.” At that, they sighed and went back to whatever they were doing. The lieutenant then look the district attorney with worry.  
   
“Barba, are you alright?” she questioned, walking to his side and holding his elbow. Before he could answer, she walked him over to a chair adjacent to Carisi’s desk. “Don’t worry, just sit here. I’ll go get the medical examiner”.  
   
At that, he sat down in the chair, which caused the whoopee cushion from under him, forcing the air from out of it. At that, everyone’s laughter started up again and slight blush arose from the ADA’s face.  
   
Olivia and Carisi high-fived each other and smirked. “Thank you so much, Carisi, for smoothly placing the cushion without Barba’s knowledge.” Olivia said, chuckling as she said it.  
   
“No need to thank me, lieutenant; it was no problem at all.” He answered, equally laughing as much as she was.  
   
Barba looked at all of them and said from the depth of his heart, “Damn, do I hate all of you.”  
 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry (to those who actually like my writing) for leaving for months without warning. I promise to write more since I'm on vacation, so I hope you guys enjoy that! Also, tell what you think about this fic in the comments (is it that noticeable that this is the first time I'm writing for this fandom?).


End file.
